Celos
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Karakura primavera formal está subiendo; Orihime planea ir con Ichigo, Rukia y está de acuerdo con eso ... ¿O es ella? ¿Qué pasa con este sentimiento repentino que se está tomando más de Rukia? ¿Puede averiguarlo antes de la gran noche?


**Aqui un fanfic de IchiRuki me facina!**

**Mariliina:Oye por que no actualizas**

**Por que recien actualize a demas ya viene navidad y quiero crear un fanfic de navidad**

**Mariliina:OK **

**Mariliina una pregunta tu crees que haga Un HitsuKarin o HitsuYachi**

**Mariliina:NO **

**Por que no**

**Mariliina:Por que si Maron,Darian,Natalia y Rafaela No les gusta la esas parejas entendido**

**Ok pero que malas que son**

**Rafaelita:No somos malas es que no nos gusta**

**Pero yo quiero hacer un...**

**Maron:Ni se te ocurra mencionar**

**Ok-que miedo-susurre Bueno aqui un Ichiruki**

**Todas:Siiiiiii**

**Celos**

***  
" Kurosaki- kun ! Kuchiki -san !"  
Dichas personas se pararon en seco y volvió a mirar a la chica de pelo naranja agitando .  
" Hey , Inoue ! " Rukia sonrió cálidamente mientras la otra chica se acercó a ella e Ichigo .  
" Hey ". Ichigo saludó a su vez .  
Orihime sonrió y tomó , dijo , " Kuchiki -san, Tatsuki -chan y yo íbamos con las otras chicas de la noche centro comercial, ir de compras para los vestidos para el baile ! Nos preguntábamos si quería venir con nosotros. "  
Rukia miró fijamente durante un momento. " Pero ... yo ya tengo un montón de vestidos - " empezó a explicar , el pensamiento de todos los vestidos que ' prestado ' de la hermana pequeña de Ichigo , sin darse cuenta de que necesitaba algo mucho más elegante para la primavera del Karakura Formal.  
Ichigo le interrumpe por escarnio . Él arqueó una ceja. " Usted tiene un vestido para el baile? " Él preguntó con escepticismo.  
Rukia lo miró con una mezcla entre confusión y molestia . ¿No debería saber a estas alturas que no tenía problemas en el departamento de ropa?  
" Pleease Kuchiki- san! " Orihime tomó inesperadamente la pequeña mano de Rukia entre las suyas en un gesto de súplica . " Tal vez usted ve algo que le gusta mejor! Y me gusta mucho su ayuda en la compra de mi vestido ! Pleeease ! Vamos a tener un montón de diversión! "  
" -O bien, Inoue, " ¿Cómo podía decir que no a eso? "Creo que voy a estar allí . "  
"¡Hurra ! " Orihime felizmente dio una palmada . "Tengo que ir a casa ahora , pero te veré esta noche!" declaró, todavía sonriendo . "Adiós Kurosaki- kun! " añadió mientras comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta.  
"Adiós , Inoue . " murmuró, no del todo cuidado si oyera o no - que sólo quería llegar a casa. " Vamos, Rukia . " Dijo con el ceño fruncido a la chica que seguía mirando después de Orihime . " Vamos a ir . "  
" ¿Eh ? " parpadeó , volviendo de sus pensamientos para ver al chico de pelo naranja perpetuamente enojado con cara de su lado.  
Había estado pensando en esta danza , la llamada ' Primavera formal ' que había descubierto sobre el día de hoy ...  
" Así que Kuchiki- san," , Tatsuki y Orihime empezó Una de las chicas que se sentaban a comer con ella . "¿Vas a Kurosaki al baile ? "  
" ¿Qué quieres decir ? " Rukia preguntó tontamente , confundido por el doble sentido en sus palabras. La escuela acaba de anunciar que el " baile de primavera ' tendría lugar este sábado, y sus amigos le había dicho a Rukia que se trataba de un baile. Ella había planeado ir , y ella había supuesto que haría tag Ichigo lo largo también, pero , ¿qué fue exactamente lo que implica esta chica ?  
" Ella quiere decir ", dijo el Ryo rostro anguloso con exasperación leve. " si usted va a pedirle que vaya al baile contigo el sábado . Como pareja . "  
Rukia sintió la sensación de déjà vu cuando ella escupió una fuente del jugo de cartón que había estado bebiendo.  
" Es la decisión de la niña. " Tatsuki dijo ahora . "Hay que preguntarle a alguien . Pensamos que sólo desde que ustedes dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos ... "  
Rukia se rió nerviosamente y golpeó con fuerza las manos de una manera dismisive . " Kurosaki- kun y yo sólo somos amigos! " dijo mecánicamente. Esta no era la primera vez que sus amigos habían especulado de forma incorrecta sobre su relación. Después de todo , ¿cómo podían adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad estaba luchando Hollows y saltando entre los mundos y tal ... Las insinuaciones eran sólo de esperar. Ella, una Kuchiki , no debe dejar que eso a ella.  
" Oh, está bien entonces. " Uno de ellos dijo . " Así que tienes a alguien en mente ? "  
" En realidad no. " Ella dijo, con la colegiala sonrisa y la actitud en su lugar. " ¿Y usted? "  
Todos ellos siguieron hablando sobre sus prospectivas y planes para preguntarles , mientras Rukia decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y comprobar su teléfono celular para la actividad Hollow.  
Ella había entrado a una parte más apartada del terreno de la escuela de la vida privada , y que acababa echó el teléfono abierto , cuando oyó una voz un tanto tímida detrás de ella. " Kuchiki- san?"  
Dándose la vuelta , Rukia vio a la chica familiar. " Oh , ¿qué es, Inoue ? " , dijo con preocupación. Los dos habían desarrollado un vínculo desde que Orihime había arriesgado su vida y había llegado junto a Ichigo para que dejara de ser ejecutado. Se había convertido en aún más fuerte después de Rukia había ayudado a Orihime de rescate en Hueco Mundo después de haber sido secuestrado por Aizen .  
"Sólo estaba ... pensando ... " Orihime buscó las palabras .  
" ¿Sobre qué? " Rukia le animó a seguir adelante. " Usted me puede decir nada. " Ella dijo , sonriendo genuinamente .  
"Bueno, ya que dijiste que no estabas pidiendo Kurosaki- kun a la danza ... " Orihime había empezado a tocar el violín con el final de su suéter escolar amarillo , y ella se quedó mirando a sus pies, evitando los ojos de Rukia . " Me preguntaba si - si podía preguntarle a él ... a la danza ? ¿Te parece bien ? "  
Su nerviosismo tocó Rukia , y se encontró una tontería que ella debería tener que preguntarle acerca de esto. " Escúchame Orihime , " esperaba a dicho chica para mirarla antes de continuar. " No necesitas mi permiso para pedir Ichigo a un baile , o cualquier persona de para el caso. Para que lo sepas para la próxima vez . Pero, en cualquier caso, por supuesto usted puede preguntarle. " Rukia sonrió y Orihime se lo devolvió . "Estoy seguro de que tendrá un gran tiempo. "  
Ahora que Rukia pensaba, que era raro que Orihime había estado tan nervioso por que una cosa . Quise decir eso ... ?  
" Oi ! Rukia ! " Áspera voz de Ichigo una vez más trajo de vuelta . " ¿Vienes o qué ?"  
" ¡Cállate ! Yo voy a estar ahi , idiota . " ella tuvo que correr para ponerse al día con él para unirse a él en el camino a casa . Se olvidó de ella preguntando por un tiempo, a pesar de que ella se preguntó si Orihime ya le había pedido ...  
Esa misma tarde , Ichigo yacía tendido en su cama , tratando de tomar una siesta , mientras que Rukia se sentó en el suelo, a sus pies, apretar botones al azar en su teléfono celular , mientras que en realidad su mente estaba pensando en maneras de preguntarle si Orihime había pedido él al baile todavía.  
" Hey , Ichigo . " -dijo con una voz tan fuerte que oiría en su sueño.  
"¿Qué diablos pasa ahora? " ella oyó su respuesta mareado y mal humor. " Un hueco ? " Sonaba como si lo que quería decir era que sólo un hueco sería una buena excusa para interrumpir su intento en reposo.  
" ¿Alguien le ha preguntado a la danza ya?" -preguntó ella , la decisión de prescindir de Orihime por no mencionar su nombre.  
" ¿Eh ? ¿De dónde salió eso? " Su voz tenía un interés menor ahora .  
" Sólo por curiosidad . " Rukia se encogió de hombros .  
" Mmm . Bueno , no. ¿Por qué? ¿Está pensando en preguntarme? " Él se había sentado para que Rukia pudo ver que todavía estaba frunciendo el ceño , pero su voz tenía algo de diversión en ella.  
" Baka . Como he dicho , yo era sólo curiosidad . Olvida lo que he dicho , es su problema si usted no puede conseguir a cualquier chica le pregunte a un baile . " Rukia sonrió descaradamente , manteniendo los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho no chalantly .  
"¿Qu - Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? ! Hey! " Él le gritó a su espalda mientras ella se levantó y se dispuso a salir .  
" Nada para emocionarse tanto por encima . Me voy ahora a ir de compras vestido con Inoue , buena suerte con tu problema. " Se asomó un poco por encima del hombro para ver con satisfacción la boca abierta de la naranja de la cabeza y varias venas aparecido .  
Con esa pequeña victoria , salió de la casa y empezó a caminar para reunirse con Orihime , sintiendo en silencio aliviado de que ella todavía no le había pedido a Ichigo a la danza.  
Pero ¿por qué debería sentirse aliviado ? No es como si se tratara de cualquier de su negocio de todos modos . Y ella había sido la que decirle que se vaya para él en el primer lugar .  
Así que ¿por qué de repente se siente de esta manera? Al igual que ella quería sacar el pelo de la chica y el codo sus costillas con fuerza violenta ?  
Esta era su amigo! El que ella había ido a Hueco Mundo y se enfrentó a una Espada de ! El que había hecho arriesgado su vida por ella en las almas Sociedad simplemente dos meses después de conocerla !  
Aún así, en este momento Rukia quería nada más que para utilizar como afilador Sode no Shirayuki de .  
No había un nombre para esta emoción , pero ¿qué era ... ?  
" Estás celoso de que Orihime va con Ichigo al baile y vas solo. "  
Rukia se estremeció antes de que ella se dio cuenta de que las palabras no eran para ella.  
" Sólo estoy diciendo , " Una chica de pelo castaño hablando unos metros con Tatsuki y Orihime respondió . " Kurosaki no es el chico más amable , Orihime debe prepararse a sí misma por si acaso "  
" No seas estúpido ! " Tatsuki reprendido , sus manos eran puños y ella parecía estar tratando de contener el uso de ellos. " Orihime no escuchan a ella! Ella está tratando de mentalizarse que fuera para que ella no será la única chica sin fecha en el baile. "  
Parecía tarde , sin embargo, los ojos de Orihime estaban abatidos y tristes. Ella parecía estar en el pensamiento profundo .  
" Eh, Kurosaki- kun puede actuar todo duro, pero es sólo un blando en el corazón. " Rukia intervino , haciendo su presencia conocida por primera vez . " Y él no es un idiota para convertir a alguien como Orihime hacia abajo. " Ella dijo con seguridad , lanzando a su amiga una sonrisa alentadora .  
A pesar de que parecía completamente seguro , una vocecita en su interior le dijo que ella esperaba lo contrario.  
¡No! Orihime es mi amigo! Y así es Ichigo ! Quiero que sean felices . Rápidamente se silenció la voz .  
" Bueno, bueno, ahora que Kuchiki -san está aquí, podemos ir a comprar los vestidos. " Tatsuki declaró .  
Después de una media hora de buscar a través de acciones , esperando en línea para los vestuarios , y encontrar el tono específico de color rosa , Rukia finalmente entendió el verdadero significado de las compras.  
Estaba agotada por el final de la hora , y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación para cambiarse dentro de la cual era Orihime , con lo que debe haber sido todo un estante de vestidos desechados en el regazo.  
A la espera de sus amigos para terminar el cambio de los posibles vestidos para el momento thirteeth , Rukia tenía tiempo para pensar .  
Siempre existe la posibilidad de que Ichigo va a decir que no ... No, él es demasiado bueno para eso, él sabe que esto podría dañar Orihime , y él nunca haría eso .  
Pero entonces, las chicas habían dicho algo acerca de ir con la familia . ¿Significa esto que , si estaba de acuerdo , Ichigo y Orihime serían una pareja? Tal vez si supiera que , Ichigo se volvería a bajar.  
No, de ninguna manera. Él nunca había hecho daño de esa manera. Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio se convertiría alguien como Orihime abajo? Ella era hermosa , tenía una cara bonita, un cuerpo perfecto, los atributos de Dios - dado a su pecho ... Por no hablar de ella era amable , femenino ... y alto.  
Todo Rukia no lo era.  
Ella y Ichigo haría una gran pareja. Estarían felices. ¿Y quién era ella para meterse con eso? Por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo y ser feliz por ellos ? No es como si él estaría mejor con alguien más. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que ofrecer ...  
"Creo que eso es todo! " Chillido triunfal de Orihime llega Rukia antes de que ella se cayó hacia atrás de la puerta de la habitación se abre cambiando .  
" Orihime , es hermoso ! " Tatsuki admiraba a su mejor amigo, que sale de su propio vestuario en un strapless azul suave que le llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas.  
Orihime , que estaba en un número rojo largo, profundo sonrió feliz . " Gracias , Tatsuki -chan! ¿Qué te parece , Rukia ? "  
Dicha chica empezó a levantarse de su incómoda posición , dejando a todos los vestidos que antes se descartaban en el suelo. Ichigo definitivamente me encanta. Fue la primera respuesta que vino a su mente . En cambio, dijo , "Es realmente impresionante , Inoue . "  
La sonrisa de Orihime creció con gratitud , y ella tiró de Rukia en un abrazo inesperado. "Gracias Kuchiki- san. " Ella dijo con profundo significado.  
" De nada, Inoue . " Rukia contestó , sorprendido por el gesto, pero ella abrazó a su amigo de vuelta ninguno de los de menos , reprendiendo a sí misma por sus pensamientos anteriores.  
" Hey , Kuchiki- san! " se separaron en el sonido de la voz de la niña. " Mire el vestido que he encontrado! Probarlo , yo creo que te ves muy bien en ella! " Ella levantó un vestido de cóctel blanco puro que tenía correas delicadas que estaban destinados a ser atada alrededor del cuello y luego fluyen detrás de ella hasta la cintura . Era simple, pero hermoso .  
" Pero - " Rukia empezó a quejarse , pero fue detenido por nada que Orihime .  
" Vamos, Kuchiki- san! No puede hacer daño ! Y apuesto lo que sea vestido que usted tiene no es tan bonito como este! "  
Rukia quería quejarse, pero , al ver todo el lujo viste sus amigos habían elegido , ella se imaginó que iba a necesitar para conseguir uno también, porque estaba segura de Yuzu no tenía nada de eso en su armario ...  
"Supongo ... " Recordó que tenía un poco de dinero que el padre de Ichigo siempre se aseguraba de que le diera por si ' alguna vez necesitaba algo ' . Así que se lo podía permitir ...  
" Vamos, Kuchiki- san! Usted no vino a comprar nada , ¿verdad ? '' Añadió Tatsuki .  
"Está bien . Voy a probarlo. " Rukia finalmente aceptó

Sábado, antes del baile  
" Hey , Rukia , " dijo Ichigo , haciendo que la pequeña niña levantó la mirada de la manga que estaba leyendo cómodamente mientras está acostado boca abajo en su cama. " ¿Has visto mi chaqueta ? " -le preguntó , escudriñando su ya desordenado la habitación inútilmente una vez más.  
"No me mantengo al tanto de tus cosas . " ella respondió , molesto de que había interrumpido su precioso tiempo de manga, y sólo mientras las cosas se pone interesante !  
Ichigo frunció el ceño. " Joder , ¿no es útil . " dijo, con la voz llena de sarcasmo .  
Rukia no le hizo caso y se aventuró de nuevo en cualquier aventura que estaba leyendo actualmente alrededor .  
" Maldita sea, podría haber jurado que lo dejé ahí! " maldijo , muy frustrado ahora . " Rukia ¿estás seguro de que no lo mueve o algo así? "  
Rukia, finalmente renunciar a la lectura, dio un suspiro de exasperación , y casi gritó: "Creo que me gustaría saber si me mudé a su chaqueta estúpida ! Deja de culpar por el hecho de que ni siquiera se puede realizar un seguimiento de usted mismo! "  
Ella reprendió en silencio por morder a Ichigo. Ella estaba sintiendo un poco más ... irritable, últimamente .  
Parloteo constante de sus amigos acerca de esta danza y todas sus implicaciones y posibles consecuencias realmente había llegado a los nervios de Rukia . Ahora, no sólo tenía que preocuparse de lo que tenía que hacer esta cosa (ya que , por supuesto, nunca había estado en algo así como un baile de la escuela secundaria ) , sino también sobre el hecho de que era aparentemente equivocada de que lo haría ir por ella misma - sin fecha , es decir - , y luego estaba el hecho de que Orihime e Ichigo iban juntos.  
La chica finalmente se había reunido el coraje y le preguntó , y , al igual que Rukia había predicho, Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo.  
El primer día le habían dicho de este baile , que le dijo a Rukia que todo el que te fuiste con sería su "cita" , y que esto significaría que eran una pareja .  
Entonces, ¿ significa eso que Orihime e Ichigo había un par ?  
Por mucho que Rukia odiaba admitirlo , incluso a ella misma , la posibilidad la había atormentado durante toda la semana , y lo peor era que no había nadie que pudiera decir!  
Por lo general , podía hablar de cualquier cosa con Ichigo, pero esto , por razones obvias, era una cuestión totalmente diferente.  
Y Orihime ... Bueno, eso no era ni siquiera una opción .  
Así que aquí fue el resultado de la tensión de la semana saliendo.  
" ¿Qué diablos pasa con la actitud , Rukia ? " Ichigo preguntó con enojo , casi gritando en el mismo tono que había usado .  
Obtener una bodega de usted mismo, Rukia .  
Suspiró y trató de liberar su tensión . "Nada . " dijo en una voz baja y poco característica .  
Toda conducta de Ichigo cambió casi al instante. " Oye, ¿es algo malo? " -preguntó con una preocupación que casi nunca había oído en su voz.  
Rukia sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la habitación , pero se encontró con la puerta bloqueada por un chico de pelo naranja con el ceño fruncido .  
" No se limite a dejar así sin siquiera contestarme ! "  
"Te lo dije , no es nada. " Rukia dijo un poco bruscamente mientras trata de meter el adolescente se eleva fuera del camino . " Deja eso , Ichigo . "  
" No me vengas con esa mierda ! " Él dijo con enojo . "Les puedo decir algo te molesta , Rukia . No trates de esconderlo de mí. " Sus ojos castaños eran intensos , ya que miraron en los de ella .  
" Oni- chan! "  
De inmediato se apresuraron lejos el uno del otro cuando oyeron la voz , apenas darse cuenta lo cerca que habían estado de pie . Sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia mientras se miraban a los ojos del otro , desafiante .  
Yuzu quedó a la vista por la sala , un momento después , la celebración de un gancho con un blazer negro mirando aseado colgado en él. " Onii -chan Acabo de recibir esto de vuelta de la lavandería , lo encontré esta mañana todo arrugado en el fondo de su armario. Ahora todo es mejor! " ella sonrió y casi podía ver el arco iris en el fondo.  
" Oh- uhh, Gracias Yuzu . " Ichigo dijo, tomando el gancho de la mano de su hermana.  
" Oh , y yo tomé su vestido allí también, Rukia- chan. Espero que no te importa . "  
Rukia , empujando la escena desde un momento anterior y toda lo que es la torpeza de la parte posterior de su mente, ella sonrió y dijo . "Por supuesto que está bien ! Gracias, Yuzu -chan! "  
Después de un rápido ' De nada ' , Yuzu regresó a donde estaba ella estaría realizando las siguientes funciones Housemother , dejando a Ichigo y Rukia solo, una vez más.  
" Debería estar preparando para el baile. Se supone que debo cumplir con Orihime en menos de una hora . " Ichigo dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo hacer un seguimiento de su momento anterior. Él no se dio cuenta de cómo Rukia hizo una mueca muy ligeramente en la última parte. " Usted debe comenzar pronto también. " Añadió que ella, ella seguía cómodamente vestida con uno de los vestidos de sol de Yuzu y ni siquiera la había mirado ' vestido de la danza ' todo el día.  
" Sí, creo que voy a llegar a eso. " ella dijo, pero en vez de irse, los dos se quedó allí, nunca apartando la mirada de los otros. Podría haber sido un minuto, o una hora, en cualquier caso , el momento parecía expandirse a la eternidad. Incluso cuando finalmente desvió la mirada , parecía demasiado pronto.  
Rukia se puso de pie en el otro lado de la habitación, que estaba ahora detrás de una puerta cerrada , preguntándose lo que había sucedido .  
Después de un momento , ella se fue para estar listo para el baile que ella no tenía ganas .

" Oi ! Rukia ! " fue interrumpida en el proceso de atar correctamente cualquier cinta que pudo encontrar en el vestido por la convocatoria , acompañada por la anulación .  
Se detuvo sus acciones y esperó a que continuara .  
" Se me hace tarde para reunirse con Orihime , así que voy a estar pasando por delante , ¿está bien ? " su voz llegó amortiguada por la puerta , pero Rukia no tenía problemas para entender .  
Tan pronto como se mencionó reunirse con ella, sintió esa dolorosa punzada de nuevo , dolor en el pecho.  
" Claro, me pondré al día después". ella volvió a llamar en voz alta lo suficiente para él escuchar . Ella estaba tratando de sonar como que no pasaba nada .  
Durante lo que pareció mucho tiempo, no más respuesta llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta , y Rukia había empezado a pensar que él ya se había ido cuando su voz llegó de nuevo. " ... Rukia ? "  
Su voz salió suave ahora , por lo que era más difícil de entender, pero Rukia le oyó . "¿Sí? Ichigo ? " ella se movió para estar presionada contra la puerta justo antes de que ella habló, su voz también era suave . Y entonces ella esperó plana contra por sus siguientes palabras , tratando de oír hasta el último sonido apagado .  
" Sólo ... Recuerda que estoy aquí para ti ... si necesitas hablar de algo ... Usted sabe que puede contar conmigo para cualquier cosa , ¿verdad? ".  
Rukia escuchó con atención , sintiendo múltiples emociones despiertan dentro de su pecho . Ella murmuró algo así como " Mmhm " , que no estaba seguro de haber oído .  
" Usted sabe que yo nunca te dejaré nada te haga daño. " Y agregó , haciendo que suene como una promesa. Entonces él estaba tranquilo .  
Después de un rato de silencio , Rukia sabía que él se había ido.

En la Danza  
" Hola a todos ! " Rukia utiliza su voz de colegiala y una sonrisa para saludar alegremente su grupo de amigos , que en ese momento incluía Chad, Uryu , Keigo y Mizuiro ; ni rastro de Ichigo o Orihime . Rukia hizo a un lado cualquier sospecha de su mente podía imaginar.  
" Kuchiki- san! Usted ve aún más hermosa de lo normal ! " Keigo gritó de su entusiasmo habitual.  
Rukia fingió ruborizarse y reír tímidamente , mientras que en realidad se pregunta sobre el paradero de sus amigos desaparecidos.  
Las cosas continuaron así durante unos minutos más antes de que fueran interrumpidos por alguien visiblemente aclarándose la garganta. " ¿Interrumpimos algo? "  
Ichigo llegó con su ceño habitual, pero con pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa azul abotonada luz y un blazer negro sobre ella . La visión de él tenía un montón de chicas susurrando y suspirando en el fondo.  
Rukia tuvo que admitir , que realmente fue una más de la vista agradable. Sólo había un problema: la chica de pelo naranja feliz sonriendo en el mundo como ella estaba a su lado , con las manos en poder de una manera femenina tímido , su largo vestido rojo dándole un aspecto más impresionante de lo habitual.  
Keigo Keigo ser inmediatamente saltó Ichigo mientras llora un río de lágrimas diciendo algo sobre la ' diosa que había anotado ' y lo orgulloso que estaba . No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ichigo para darle una patada a un lado -no podía dejar de juego de lujo que Ichigo de dar a su amigo un buen pie en la cara.  
" Usted limpiar bien. " Rukia sonrió con picardía mientras permanecía de pie , cruzada de brazos , saludando a Ichigo , volviendo a la utilización de su voz fuerte y habitual.  
Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo de cabello oscuro - por lo menos realmente la atención.  
Durante mucho tiempo, él se quedó allí , un poco con los ojos abiertos , teniendo ante los ojos de Rukia .  
Llevaba el vestido blanco simple , puro hasta la rodilla que sus amigos la habían convencido para llegar esa semana, junto con algunos accesorios de blanco y plata previstas en el último minuto por Yuzu , haciendo Rukia parece la personificación de su hermosa zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki .  
Ichigo y Rukia continuó mirando el uno al otro , por un momento, olvidando que ellos no eran los únicos allí , causando Uryu para despejar la garganta ruidosamente , con el fin de sacarlos de su trance.  
Ichigo y Rukia tanto desvió la mirada rápidamente , avergonzado.  
" Por lo tanto, Ichigo, " Chad habló de forma inesperada, en un intento de romper la tensión repentina en el aire. " ¿Por qué tardó tanto tiempo ustedes para llegar hasta aquí ? "  
Orihime respondió en su lugar, al instante de saltar en una larga y enérgica explicación de por qué se había tardado más de lo esperado a punto , y cómo Ichigo había tenido que esperar a que ella , a pesar de que ella le había dicho que estará bien para ir por delante de ella , pero él se había negado y esperó . Orihime sonrió un poco más tiernamente mientras que el recuento de esta última parte . Rukia miró y Ichigo a su vez , tratando de ver si su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción similar a Orihime , pero no encontró el revelador de los sentimientos en su ceño fruncido permanente.  
¿Por qué te importa ? Obtener una bodega de usted mismo, Rukia . Esto es Ichigo, si quiere esperar a una chica para estar listo , él es libre de hacer lo que quiera - y tú eres nadie para detenerlo.  
" Hey , Kuchiki- san," Mizuiro , el más sensible en su grupo, se dio cuenta de la caída de expresión de Rukia ligeramente. " ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás divirtiendo? "  
En el interrogatorio de Mizuiro , Ichigo volvió su atención por parte de las anécdotas de Orihime al resto del grupo y miró a Rukia .  
Sus profundos ojos marrones estaban interrogando ; Rukia sabía que había notado que algo iba mal , y sus ojos le suplicó que le dijera lo que era, así que él podría ayudar , en todo lo que pudo. Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que estaba mal ? Cuando ella misma apenas entendía ...  
Distraída , ella dio Mizuiro una respuesta vaga que ella realmente no pensar ni prestó atención a , y apartó la mirada de la cara de escrutinio de Ichigo.  
" Ru - Err, Kuchiki , mente si tengo una charla con usted ? Outside ". Ichigo dijo en serio.  
No esperó su respuesta y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia fuera , dejando un Orihime confusa y ligeramente preocupado mirando tras él.  
Rukia siguió sin más explicaciones.  
" Rukia, ¿te importaría decirme qué diablos te ha estado molestando últimamente? " Ichigo saltó tan pronto como ella salió por la puerta del gimnasio en el que se celebraba el baile. " ¿Hay algo malo en la Sociedad de Almas ? ¿Es necesario salir de nuevo ? " Pidió a la última pregunta con preocupación en su tono.  
" No hay nada malo en la Sociedad de Almas . Deja de preocuparte por nada. " Ella habló como si lo estuviera regañando . Pero Ichigo le sabía más que suficiente como para ver a través de su intento .  
" Rukia . " Él dijo que su nombre , diciéndole en silencio para decir la verdad .  
Rukia estaba seguro de que no sería justo dejar pasar esto , por lo que , sin saber qué más hacer, dijo, " Deja de ser tan persistente , tonto. Mis problemas son de tu incumbencia así que permanezca fuera de él. " Sus palabras eran duras , pero lo que realmente cortar a través de Ichigo era el tono seco en el que ella les había hablado .  
Rukia, obligándose a no perder su máscara estoica , vio la cara de Ichigo va de sorprendido, es para herir, enojado.  
" Bueno, si eso es lo que sientes , debería haberlo dicho desde el principio , y no habrías bohered ! " Ichigo alzó la voz , y no había veneno en sus palabras. Tan pronto como lo dijo, él empujó con rabia las puertas abiertas y desapareció en la Danza.  
Rukia no esperaba una respuesta tan dura , y muy a su pesar , sintió sus ojos picazón .  
Sabiendo que ella no estaría compuesto si ella regresó en seguida , decide encontrar su lugar favorito en la rama de un árbol , mientras que dejar que la brisa suave y la luz de la luna pálida a relajarse.  
Idiota . No se puede hacer frente a sus propias emociones así que había que hacerle daño. ¿No podrías dejar que él sea feliz y tener un buen rato con sus amigos? Y Orihime ...  
"Estúpido ". murmuró para sí misma como otra ráfaga de viento le revolvió el pelo corto y le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.  
Deseando en vano que ella sólo podría pasar el resto de la noche para arriba en ese árbol, Rukia finalmente reunió la voluntad de alejarse y volver a la danza.  
Tan pronto como ella estaba en el interior del gimnasio, Ichigo levantó la vista y la vio. Él la miró mientras se extiende su brazo a Orihime , diciendo: "Vamos, danza Inoue . Vamos . " Sus ojos brillaban dagas a Rukia antes de liderar la Orihime ahora sonrojado a la pista de baile , evitando cuidadosamente la parte más concurrida de la misma.  
Rukia sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo , pero una vez más, se dijo que era asunto de ella , ella estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarlos ser .  
" Kuchiki -san , ¿me honor de bailar ?" chilló Keigo con el corazón en los ojos.  
Rukia se rió nerviosamente , tratando de pensar en alguna manera de evitar la situación, sin éxito. Ella se salvó de forma inesperada por el sonido de : "En realidad , " dijo Uryu como él se subió las gafas. "Me gusta bailar esta canción siguiente con Kuchiki -san , si no le importa . "  
Rukia sonrió agradecido y estuvo de acuerdo , dejando Keigo a despotricar a Mizuiro .  
No tener ninguna experiencia previa con el baile , Rukia no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo , ya que salieron a la pista de baile , y Uryu no parecía ser mucho mejor. Awkardly , comenzaron balanceándose entre las otras parejas.  
En poco tiempo, y sin que ella se diera cuenta , Rukia se contuvo mirando a través de la habitación a Ichigo, que se movía con Orihime con un awkardness no muy diferente a la que ella estaba sintiendo ahora .  
Ahorradores de su propio compañero de ojos azules, de un vistazo, Rukia vio que sus ojos también siguieron su línea anterior de la vista. Sólo que él estaba mirando a la chica impresionante con el pelo largo de color naranja mientras bailaba con una facilidad y gracia que inspiró temor en los que la veían.  
Siguió así durante el resto de la canción larga ; Rukia y Uryu mirando con nostalgia después de la que gira , pareja de pelo naranja .  
Miles de pensamientos habían estado en la palestra en la mente de Rukia hasta que el pitido de su teléfono celular , que se las había arreglado para llevar a lo largo sostenido con una correa de su par de zapatos de tacón .  
Uryu comprendió de inmediato y no necesitaba explicación cuando de repente abandonó el baile y salió corriendo por la puerta , corriendo en la dirección que el teléfono le dio.  
No llegó muy lejos antes de que otro par de pasos atrapados con ella, y corrió justo a su lado .  
" ¿Qué fue eso ? Dejando por su cuenta sin siquiera decirme sobre el hueco ? " Ichigo miró mientras corría a su ritmo.  
" Es sólo un hueco, Ichigo. Puedo manejar eso por mí mismo. " -dijo, sin romper su ejecución.  
Ichigo estaba abriendo la boca para responder cuando fue interrumpido por el grito inconfundible del hueco que acababa de aparecer un par de metros delante de ellos .  
Ichigo y Rukia se detuvieron y cambiaron a su modo de Shinigami de una manera practica .  
El hueco era mucho más grande que Rukia había anticipado , y se reía en voz alta a punto de atacar .  
Ichigo le puso la mano sobre la empuñadura de Zangetsu , y en un momento la espada gigantesca era aplomado y listo para atacar. Rukia desenvainó su propia espada , acomodándose en una posición de batalla .  
" Maldita sea, mira el tamaño de esa cosa ! Y estabas planeando venir a combatir por sí solo. " Ichigo Rukia regañó , así como él levantó su espada y se bajó en el hueco, que esquivó el golpe en un momento preciso.  
" Idiota ! No seas tan egoísta ! " Rukia replicó , carga en el hueco con su propio ataque , blandiendo la espada y desaparecidos por una fracción de segundo . " ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no te necesito para ayudar con cada pequeña cosa ! "  
" Ah, sí ?" Hizo girar su espada. " ¿Es por eso que se negó a dejar que te ayude con lo que te ha estado molestando? "  
Rukia se abrió y se volvió de nuevo. " No, baka ! Eso no tiene nada que ver con eso ! " Swing.  
"Entonces, ¿qué es, Rukia ? ! ¿Qué demonios está pasando ?" Gritó furioso y lanzó de nuevo.  
Rukia esquivó un golpe , sin tiempo de sobra. "Te dije - " Swing. "Es asunto tuyo ! " Swing.  
" No me vengas con esa mierda ! " Ichigo consiguió el primer golpe. Él y Rukia saltó hacia atrás para evitar las garras violentamente balanceo del hueco . " Pensé que teníamos una conexión ! " Swing. "Pensé que nos entendimos ! " Swing. " Y lo contamos todo ! " Él cortó un brazo gigante.  
Rukia murmuró un encantamiento kido rápida que azotó el cuadrado hueco en el pecho, y luego corrió su espada cuidadosamente a lo largo de su cuerpo. " Por supuesto que sí ! ¡No seas estúpido ! " Rukia miró a los ojos con una intensidad en sus ojos , sin prestar atención al monstruo que cae detrás de ella.  
" ¿Entonces por qué no puede usted decirme qué está pasando? " Él la miraba demasiado ahora , con la misma intensidad . " Por qué no puedes confiar en mí ?" Hizo una pausa por un segundo. "Pensé que , en todo caso , estaríamos más cerca después de la guerra del invierno ! "  
"Creo que ese es el problema . " Rukia masculló accidentalmente en voz alta , que había sido muy bajo , pero sabía que Ichigo había oído .  
Él dejó de gritar y su rostro parecía confundido. "¿Qu -qué? "  
Estaban tan absortos en la conversación, que ni se dio cuenta de la todavía consciente hueco, que aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta y trajo sus afiladas garras en un ataque por sorpresa .  
"Ichigo , cuidado! "  
La sangre llovió sobre la tierra.  
" Rukia !"  
Los ojos de Ichigo se iluminaron en el fuego y se llevó su espada con fuerza poderosa recta a través de la cabeza del hueco , lo que hace que se disuelva a la vez.  
" Rukia ! " -gritó, olvidando su argumento anterior , sólo pensando en el temor de que de pronto se apoderó de él .  
Cayó de rodillas junto a ella, donde ella fue apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas con el apoyo de su espada. Ella pronto se soltó y cayó hacia adelante , sin aterrizaje en el césped frío, pero en un cálido pecho que la sostenía en sus brazos a una distancia . Profunda preocupación era evidente en su mirada.  
" Rukia, ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso ? " Él hizo todo lo posible para que suene enojado, pero su miedo y preocupación eran evidentes en su voz.  
Rukia había visto el ataque del hueco y conocido Ichigo no tendría tiempo para reaccionar , por lo que actuó por impulso , al igual que ella tenía en la primera noche que se conocieron , saltando en el camino de la agresión.  
"Fool ". Su voz sonaba semana , pero ella hizo todo lo posible para que sea fuerte y dominante . " No estábamos hablando de eso justo ahora? " ella trató de sonreír , pero terminó tos con sangre en su lugar, no es capaz de detener por unos momentos .  
" Rukia ! Rukia ! " Ichigo gritó desesperadamente . "Deja de hablar , idiota! " Dijo que cuando ella tose calmó . "Sólo conservar su fuerza hasta que se llega a Orihime . "  
El rostro de Rukia se ensombreció un poco ante la mención del nombre de la otra chica, pero Ichigo ya estaba de pie y shunpoing volver al gimnasio , por lo que no notó la expresión de Rukia , antes de que ella se dejó deslizar en la oscuridad.  
***

Cuando Rukia despertó, estaba en una cama caliente , suave , escondido en cómodamente. Se sentía tan bien que ella odiaba tener que abrir los ojos.  
De inmediato se reunieron marrón.  
" Probablemente deberías descansar un poco más. " Ichigo dijo , cuidando de mantener la voz baja .  
Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras , Rukia se sentó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza , gimiendo . " Qué noche ". murmuró recordando todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas . Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba oscuro , y la única luz en la habitación de Ichigo era la luna de . Ahora estaba de vuelta en su gigai , con el vestido blanco que se había puesto para el baile.  
" Tú lo has dicho . " Ichigo estaba de acuerdo con ella en un tono de desaprobación .  
Se aventuró una mirada y vio en sus ojos una mezcla de desaprobación , la ira, y sobre todo , la preocupación .  
En ese preciso momento , al ver lo bañó en el resplandor plateado de la luna, con todas las emociones no expresadas en los ojos, Rukia finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había estado sintiendo todo el día, y al pensar en ello , no pudo contener una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.  
" ¿De qué te ríes ? " Ichigo sonaba cansada y frustrada. La sonrisa de Rukia se hizo más pronunciada .  
" Nada de lo que tiene que preocuparse . "  
Ichigo parecía que iba a discutir , pero al ver su inquebrantable sonrisa plácida hizo quedarse en silencio.  
Rukia sabía que no entendía todavía, y ella sabía que él quería desesperadamente , pero también sabía que él había entendido que ella estaba bien , y que con el tiempo le diría , cuando era el momento adecuado .  
" Vuelve a dormir . " Su orden aproximado hizo nada para ocultar su preocupación y alivio de que ella estaba bien .  
Rukia lo vio salir de la habitación y regresó un minuto después con una manta y una almohada en la mano. Él puso la almohada en el suelo, junto a la cama Rukia se ocupa actualmente , apoyó la cabeza en él , a continuación, se cubrió con la manta .  
Los celos .Rukia se permitió reflexionar sobre esta nueva emoción encontrado, y en un impulso-le preguntó, "Ichigo?"  
"Hrmm?" Llegó el gruñido incoherente de abajo.  
"Si hubieras ido con nadie, ¿quién le hubiera llevado al baile?"  
Rukia escuchó en silencio su respiración rítmica suave, y pensó que se había quedado dormido.  
Ella nunca escuchó su respuesta tranquila.  
"Usted".


End file.
